Embodiments of the present invention relate to a target thrower mount for installation on a motor vehicle, such as a pick-up truck.
Many hunters and other sportsman practice their shooting skills by shooting clay pigeons, traps and other targets thrown by target throwers. A target thrower is traditionally mounted on a steel cradle with legs that can be either driven into the ground or bolted to a platform, such as a spare car tire. However, these methods of mounting a target thrower are not always sufficiently stable to compensate for the force of the target thrower's arm. Furthermore, if the ground is hard, it may be difficult to drive the legs into the ground and/or to remove the legs from the ground to relocate to another location.
Accordingly, there is a need for a target thrower mount that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.